


Star Wars: Grey (Ahsoka X Reader

by AlucardAbridged



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardAbridged/pseuds/AlucardAbridged
Summary: When a carbonite statue intended for Dooku falls into the hands of everyones favorite trio and the occupant is thawed out they discover quite the shock. Just who is he, just what is he capable of?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. VIP

Anakin sat in the Twilight, flying it towards a slow moving cargo ship as it exited Coruscants' atmosphere. "Is that the ship we're after Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, walking up behind his former apprentice now. "Yes Master, the transmission Snips intercepted came from that cargo ship." Ahsoka spun around in her seat to look at the two Jedi. "So any idea who this 'V.I.P' that's headed for Dooku is?"  
Anakin shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours. After all, the transmission only mentioned that he's on board." Anakin now sped the Twilight up, flying at the cargo ship quickly now. "Anakin slow down. Your going to give it away that we're tailing them." Obi-wan reprimanded, only for Anakin to give him a glance. "Why don't we just go in and grab him? It'll be easier."  
Obi-wan sighed, resting his head in his hand for a brief moment. "It may indeed be easier to grab him, and perhaps we could persuade him be a spy for us." Anakin smirked slightly as Obi-wan relented, turning back to the controls and sending a transmission to the cargo ship. "This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I'm requesting access to your ship to perform a cargo search." It took several moments before the transmission received a reply.  
"Oh uh yes that's quite alright. We're happy to host a Jedi." The voices hesitation gave away they really weren't happy though.

"Welcome aboard Jedi. As my master said, we are quite happy to have you here. It is good to see the Jedi keeping the peace here on Coruscant." The protocol droid greeted them warmly, leading them along.   
"My master said you wished to inspect the cargo hold?" The droid guided the three into the large hold, stacked to the brim with crates and shelving.   
"That's right, we wished to make sure you don't have any stow aways or contraband. We will tell your master if we find anything." Anakin told the droid with his usual smile.  
Obi-wan walked past the droid, followed by Anakin and Ahsoka. The droid merely turned and walked to where it's master was in the cockpit, informing it's owner of the events. The pilot growled. "Blast. If they don't find the droids then they will find him in there first."   
The droid didn't know what was going on enough to worry about it. "What should we do sir?" The pilot turned to the controls. "Seal off the cargo hold, I'm going to activate the security droids." The protocol droid turned and headed to the only door in and out of the cargo hold. Sealing it per it's instructions.

Everyone turned to the door, hearing it shut and lock down. "Should we try getting out?" Ahsoka asked, looking between Anakin and Obi-wan, who shook his head.  
"That just means the person we came for is trapped in here with us." They now continued searching the room, finding nothing of any significance at first.  
After a few moments Ahsoka called out, "Masters! Over here!" Anakin and Obi-wan sprinted to the sound of Ahsokas' voice. Turning the corner they saw Ahsoka looking at a person sealed in carbonite.  
"Think it's him?" Ahsoka asked, looking over the figure.   
"Let's wake him up and ask." Anakin walked around to the controls on the side of the carbonite, starting the thawing cycle.   
"Clever of them to seal him in carbonite. He wouldn't show up on any bio scanners leaving the planet." Obi-wan commented. As the figure began to thaw the sounds of metal clanking made everyone reach for their lightsabers.  
"Destroyers!" Anakin warned, two blue blades and one green blade activating as they turned to face the approaching threat.


	2. Awakened

The Destroyer droids rolled to their feet, their shields activating as they took aim at the three Jedi. As the droids opened fire the trio deflected the blaster bolts as best they could.   
"Anakin, grab him and let's go." Obi-wan gestured to the freshly thawed man, who was currently laid on the ground. He was moving, so at least he wasn't dead. Groaning could be heard from him as Anakin hauled him to his feet, then over the Jedi's shoulders.  
"Put me down." The man demanded, though he didn't struggle against Anakin.  
"No, your coming with us." Anakin argued, deflecting blaster bolts as Obi-wan looked for an escape. "I said put me down." The man demanded again, firmer this time. He didn't give Anakin the chance, jabbing his elbow into Anakin's neck, hitting a pressure point. For a second Anakin's grip loosened, and the man slipped loose, landing on his back.  
"Hey what are you-" Anakin stopped, as did Obi-wan and Ahsoka. The man had outstretched his hand, and blaster bolts were stopping in front of everyone. Now the man slowly propped himself up, making a fist with the same hand. In an instant the droids crumpled in on themselves, their shields deactivating.   
"How..." Anakin began as the man grabbed hold of some shelving, slowly pulling himself up.   
"That's why I was telling you to let me go." He made a pushing motion towards the blaster bolts suspended between the Jedi and the destroyed droids, sending the bolts flying into the cargo holds wall. "You're Force sensitive. Are you a Jedi?" Obi-wan asked, to which the man shrugged then replied.  
"I don't know. I can't remember anything before the blasted carbonite." Everyone shared a look as the man staggered, waving an arm in front of himself as he went towards the door.   
"Now let me out. I don't want to be kept here any longer than I need to be." Anakin just followed after him, not about to just let him be.  
"Not until you answer our questions. Who are you, and why were you being taken to Count Dooku?" Anakin grabbed the man's shoulder, only to be pushed back by a powerful wave of Force energy slamming into him.  
"Did you not hear me? I don't remember anything before the carbonite you dense nerf!" The man turned to where Anakin had been before being pushed back. Obi-wan approached the man, slowly extending a hand out to him.  
"My apologies. My apprentice is still working on his patience at times. I am Obi-wan Kenobi, he is Anakin Skywalker, and this is Ahsoka Tano." Obi-wan pointed to each of them in turn. He looked at the man now.   
"You do realize I have carbonite sickness right? It's all I can do to stand at the moment, and I can't see a thing." Obi-wan nodded.  
"How about we continue this after we deal with the pilot. Ahsoka, do you mind staying with him?" Ahsoka nodded as Anakin stood, brushing himself off.  
"Yes Masters, I can do that." Obi-wan lead Anakin to the door now, going to deal with the pilot.

"So...do you mind telling me who you are?" Ahsoka asked the man, watching as he sat back down, groaning in exhaustion. "My name is Y/N L/N. And I honestly don't have a very clear recollection of anything else beyond that. But that Count Dooku that Anakin mentioned already sounds like someone I wouldn't deal with anyways."  
You looked forward, trying to use the Force to see for the time being. Slowly the lines formed out of your missing vision, the shelves in front of you, then the floor, then the wall beyond the shelves. All of them mostly see-through, giving you a view of space beyond them, but you could at least see things now.  
You turned to the Padawan. Seeing a rather calm and bright presence in the Force around her. As you were told, she was a Jedi.  
"Why wouldn't you deal with someone like Dooku?" She asked.   
"The fact Count is part of his name. He's nobility. I don't remember anything fond of any nobility ever." You sighed, looking but not seeing as you stared into the void of space.   
"Well he isn't only a noble. He's also a Sith." You thought about that for a moment.   
"So? Sith aren't exactly uncommon. What makes him so different from the rest?" You looked to Ahsoka as she crossed her arms.   
"Given that there's only two Sith that we've been fighting in this war against are still alive I don't see how their common." You tilted your head.  
"Only two Sith?" You went quiet, thinking to yourself as you looked away now, contemplating what happened to the Sith Empire.  
"Yeah. Only two. Why's that a surprise?" Ahsoka asked, walking closer to stand in front of you.  
"One of the few things I can remember is the Sith Empire. Didn't know it fell apart." You told Ahsoka, looking to her energy again. She seemed confused about something now that you'd said that, but didn't say anything as she looked at you.


	3. A Flawed Memory

"Your saying that guy didn't know the Sith only recently reappeared Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, looking at you as you slept in the crew quarters. You had all but crashed the moment they brought you aboard the Twilight. It had been Obi-wan's suggestion to let you sleep off the effects of your carbonite sickness.  
"Whatever the cause of that, we can certainly say he is one to be looked into." Obi-wan stated, watching you as well. "Should we head back to Coruscant with him?" Anakin asked, slowly turning away from you.   
"Naturally. The council will want to speak to him. Since he is clearly an extraordinarily powerful Force user, and seems to be from a bygone era." Obi-wan turned around and headed for the bridge, with Anakin following close behind. Ahsoka lingered behind though.  
Something about you was...different. Something she had never sensed before with her master or Obi-wan. There was something about you that was...dark. Unlike Anakin who she'd sensed only the occasional flare of darkness from. She sensed a more complete form of that darkness from you, not unlike the Sith assassin she'd faced before, Ventress.  
But at the same time she sensed an intense light as well. The likes of any of the council members presences in the Force. Whatever your story was, you were quite the odd Force wielder.

You awoke in a brightly lit room, laying on a bed that wasn't as comfortable as the one you'd fallen asleep in. Groaning as you tried to shake off your drowsiness you sat up, stopping as you heard a droids voice.  
"Good, your awake." It began cheerfully. "Please remain in bed for a few moments so that I can assure your carbonite sickness has passed without long term effects." You sighed, laying back in bed.  
"Fine. What do you want me to do then." You closed your eyes and crossed your arms.  
The droid leaned over you.  
"Please remove your hood and helmet so that I can test your eyes." You resisted the urge to object, knowing that your fastest way out was through compliance. Slowly you sat back up, sliding back your hood and pulling off your helmet. Dropping it beside you now you let the medical droid work on testing your eyes, gauging their responsiveness and overall health.

With a clean bill of health from the medical droid you pulled your helmet back on, followed by your hood. Getting up you began to walk out of the room, and into the general area of what you assumed was the medical facility the Jedi brought you to.   
Walking along you found the main door, ignoring any other occupants you passed. However you did feel an oddly large amount of lightside users in your immediate area.  
Stopping you finally looked at your surroundings. You noticed all the patients were Jedi. A few of them were older and seasoned. Though the majority were barely older than padawans. There even were some actual padawans too. Was this the result of the war Ahsoka mentioned? The Jedi being forced to use children in battle like this? You slowly turned, forcing yourself to walk away. You weren't being part of it. Not until your memory was clear again.  
You walked past two Temple Guards as they stood by the door, moving to stop you. You avoided their hands as you felt your breathing get shallower and your heart rate rise.   
Your chest seemed to tighten as you stopped in place, the guards seeing what was wrong as your breathes were becoming faster and shakier. They grabbed you, not to drag you, but to carry you back to a medical droid.

"He had a panic attack?" Ahsoka asked, standing beside Anakin as one of the Temple Guards told them what happened when you tried to leave the infirmary. "Yes padawan. He had barely gotten out the door before his breathing became erratic. We brought him back inside for a medical droid to tend to him."  
As Anakin now started speaking to the Temple Guard about what may have caused it Ahsoka looked to you, seeing you had your head in your hands. She slowly walked over, gently tapping your shoulder. "What's wrong?"   
You jumped a little, having gotten so self absorbed at the moment you failed to notice her approaching. You looked at her for a moment, thankful the droid let you leave your mask on this time. "Nothing for you to worry about. It's fine." You tried to come off as fine. But your voice was too cold, and rude.  
"Well sorry for trying to help." Ahsoka crossed her arms, frowning and turning as she was about to walk away. "I'm sorry. I'm just...I don't know. I just...started to panic when I saw all the young Jedi in here." You muttered to yourself as she began to walk back to Anakin.


	4. Revelation

"Master Kenobi. This man in carbonite, aboard the cargo ship say you found?" Yoda asked, looking you over. Obi-wan nodded briefly before he responded. "Yes Master Yoda. He was hidden on the cargo ship, and we removed him believing him to be a potential ally of Dookus'." Obi-wan now paused for a second.  
"We were wrong though. He has no knowledge of Count Dooku, or even of the reemergence of the Sith." Yoda regarded you curiously now. "How know not of the Sith return do you?" Yoda watched you look at him now, you'd been looking all about the Jedi Council chamber. "If I may, Master Yoda? When was the last time the Jedi Temple was destroyed?" You asked the Grandmaster, looking around at the council chamber.  
"Destroyed? Why do you ask that?" Mace Windu asked, getting your attention.   
"The last time I was on Coruscant that I can remember, I distinctly remember that the Jedi Temple was in rubble and ruin." You looked about again, wondering just how long it had been.  
"The Jedi Temple hasn't been destroyed since the Sacking of Coruscant, over three and a half thousand years ago." You froze when Windu said that.  
"That's not possible. How could I have lived for over three and a half thousand years in carbonite?!" You turned to Windu, feeling your breathing getting shallow again, trying your hardest not to give in to the panic creeping in on you.   
"Calm yourself. Clear your mind, and let flow through you, the Force." Master Yoda said, holding up one hand slightly. You sighed as you did as he said, emptying your mind as your breathing slowly returned to normal, and your body slowly relaxed.  
"Surprising, this development is. However, let it control you, you cannot." You sighed, keeping your gaze on the floor.   
"Of course, Master Yoda." Everyone on the council stared at you and looked amongst themselves for a few minutes, not sure how to proceed from here.  
Eventually Obi-wan spoke up. "If the council will allow it, I do believe this boy needs time to adjust to this." You didn't move, eventually Windu spoke up. "He can go for now. Master Kenobi, you can show him to one of the empty quarters we have now."  
You nodded, following Obi-wan as you walked out. As you stepped on to the elevator you let out a long sigh. "I'm visiting the archives after you show me to those quarters."   
Obi-wan smiled kindly and patted your shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find what you need." You slowly nodded, drawing in a deep breath, and slowly letting it out. "Thank you Master Kenobi."

You slowly walked through the aisles of the Jedi archives, looking about. "Can I help you?" You instinctively grabbed your lightsaber, taking a defensive stance as its yellow blade burst to life, spinning to face the source of the voice.   
You saw that the voice came from an elderly human lady. Slowly you lowered and shut down your lightsaber. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...um..." you let yourself trail off, not knowing what to say. The woman merely waved it aside.   
"It's no problem. Now, what is it you're looking for?" You shut down your lightsaber before putting it back on your belt before you replied.  
"I'm looking for any records from three and a half thousand years ago." You stated, as the lady tilted her head. "That's an oddly specific time. Why is it you're looking for that?" You shifted uneasily from foot to foot.  
"Well...it seems that I am apparently that old. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi found me in carbonite about two cycles ago." The woman seemed surprised. "Oh? What an honor to meet someone from the time of the Old Republic. I'm Jocasta Nu, the caretaker of the archives. What is your name? " She smiled warmly at you as she asked.  
You slowly relaxed behind your mask. "I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you Master Nu." Jocasta chuckled lightly. "Jocasta is fine. Only the Padawans need call me Master." You nodded, but stopped. You heard a whispering in your ear.  
You slowly turned to the side you heard it from.  
Therw was nothing there but another shelf of archived data.  
"Jocasta? Do you hear whispering?" Jocasta gave you a strange look. "No. Why? Do you hear something?" You nodded in response, now turning as the sound seemed to come from another area. You walked after it now. Jocasta following after you curiously.  
"Tell me. What is it that your hearing?" You didn't reply, everything beyond the whispering seemed unimportant.  
You slowly walked quicker, as the whisperings grew louder and louder. Soon you stopped in front of a panel filled with more of the archives massive stores of information.  
"It's coming from behind this." You stated, reaching for different books, trying to trigger some hidden switch.  
Jocasta now placed her hands on your chest, pushing you away from the panel. "Please don't do that. It must just be your imagination."


	5. The Hidden Archive

You laid in your temporarily assigned room in the Temple. You were trying to forget about that whispering you'd been hearing in the Archives this afternoon. You refused to believe you'd gone mad. Carbonite sickness or not, you had not imagined that whispering.  
The voices had sounded like they were...familiar. But why couldn't you place where you'd heard them before?  
Growling to yourself you threw off the blanket laying over you, pulling on all of your robes again. Ignoring your mask, you turned and started walking out. You paused at the door, reaching out to catch your lightsabers as they flew to your grasp. Clipping them to your belt, you stepped into the empty hall of the Temple. 

You stood in front of that same panel of data books, looking for some sort of switch. The whispering was back, and even more incessant than it had been before. You pulled each data book back, shoving them back on to the shelf when they gave you no results.   
"Come on. There has to be something here for me." You growled to yourself.  
Finally you gave up, stepping back. Throwing up your arms in frustration you growled again.  
"Fine. If I can't do this the easy way, I'll gladly do it the hard way." You muttered as you now reached out in the Force. Taking a hold of it you began forcing the panel to shift aside and reveal the hidden chamber behind it.   
Now the whispers grew louder, to the level of chatter in your ear, making everything around you seem silent. As you walked inside you saw a droid take a step towards you, it looked like it was trying to stop you. Figuring it belonged to the Jedi you decided not to break it, instead just waving your hand.  
When you did the droids power source shut off, disconnected for the time being.  
The whispers grew worse and worse as you looked about the small room. There were all sorts of things here. Relics, swords, scrolls, a lightsaber, and holocrons. You stood in front of the display case now, staring at a crimson holocron. A Sith holocron. Waving your hand you opened up the case, calling the holocron to your hand as the voices became a deafening roar to you. Just as it touched your hand, you felt it.

Burning anger, everything blurred as a blue blade shown bright against a black figure. "I won't lose to you Sith" A final stand.  
Pain, both inside and out. Muscles screaming with exhaustion, lungs burning as they tried to meet the demand for air. Lightning roaring through the body as a pained scream echoed about. A defeat.  
A burning hatred. A desire to kill, to maim. The sensational rush as a crimson blade cleaved a body in two. Corruption  
A choked up sensation, followed by wet tears running down a masked face. Sorrow.  
The roar of a mindless beast as a crimson blade flashed about, bodies falling before it just to be replaced with a new victim. Wrath.  
"If the council can't trust me, then I'll leave them something they can never forget. Then I'm gone, like everything else I once cared for." A feeling of betrayal, of inadequacy, of abandonment. Then the burning resolve of a defiant spirit.

You awoke on the floor, your breathing shallower than ever. You clutched your throat, choking on your own breathe as you curled up. You barely noticed the tears pouring down your face, only able to focus on the burning of your lungs. You recalled Yoda's words now. Shutting your eyes you forced yourself to think. To think of the Force and nothing else.  
You felt the air fill your lungs again, and slowly took a desperately needed breathe of air. As you felt your body relax you looked to the holocron, which had now gone dark.  
On one glossy surface you saw your reflection.  
Yellow eyes were staring back at you before fading, returning to their normal color. You slowly sat up, propping yourself against the display case. What had that holocron shown you? Why did that defiance you felt in it feel so much like your own defiance in finding this place? There was only one person you thought might have the answers.  
Standing up you reached out. The holocron fitting into your hand perfectly as you walked out. Barely thinking to do it you heard the robot activating as you walked out, ignoring the open panel as you strode to the Jedi council chamber. You'd wait there all night for them if need be.


	6. Darth Apos

Grandmaster Yoda stepped through the doors of the council chamber elevator as it opened to reveal the council chambers, pausing as he saw you.  
"How can I help you, Y/N?" The elder Jedi asked, slowly walking around the circular chamber. You merely held up the Sith Holocron.  
"Whose Holocron was this?" You demanded, holding it tightly in your grip.  
"Where get this Holocron, did you?" He asked, gently trying to bring it to him through the Force, though your grip refused to surrender it.  
"A hidden room in the Jedi archives." You replied simply, staring at the green being. "Whose. Was. It?" You demanded again.  
Yoda remained silent, turning away and slowly moving towards his seat. "Summon the Council I will. Tell you together we will." He told you, pressing one of the buttons on his chair.

"You entered the hidden archives?" Windu asked, looking at you with equal parts suspicion and irritation.  
"Yes. I kept hearing the Holocron whispering to me when I was in the archives yesterday." You replied, examining the Holocron as you stood before the Council now.  
"That is odd. No one else has ever had that issue before." Windu held out his hand, pulling the Holocron to him. Before it could reach him however, you reacted.  
You held out your own hand, over powering Windu in the Force. The Holocron flew back into your hand with the force of a blaster bolt, and Windu fell from his chair, pulled out of it when you pulled back the Holocron.  
"It stays in my hands only. No one else's." You spoke with a cold fury, your free hand clenching in a fist. The Council members looked at each other in shock as Windu returned to his seat.  
"Very well. You can hold that Holocron." He told you as he sat. "As for your question, the owner was a former Sith turned Jedi. His name was Darth Apos, we believe. However, archive records don't say what his real name was, as he was alive before the archives were built two and a half thousand years ago." You looked to the Holocron now. That name...it sounded familiar.  
"How long ago was Darth Apos alive?" You asked calmly, slowly lifting the Holocron from your hand to float, attempting to activate it again.  
"We haven't been able to determine that information either. As we said, he was alive before the archives, how long before then we don't know." Windu told you.  
"Have you tried just opening the damn thing?" You asked, feeling a rush of emotions as the Holocron flared to life and opened for you.  
"That is forbidden to Jedi." Windu warned, standing up and grasping his lightsaber.  
"Then it's a good thing I'm no Jedi." You growled, using the Force to push him back into his seat.

The Holocron flared again, as if reacting to your use of the Force. A figure projected from it now. One dressed in black robes, meditating before it.  
"Here rests the knowledge of Darth Apos, the Second Lord of Hunger." It began in a dark, deep growl. You tightened your fist as you felt the beings presence in the Force, as if you were there.

"Shut it off, now Y/N!" The sound of several lightsabers activating could be heard now as Windu made his demand.  
"No! This has something to do with me. I must know what it is." You claimed defiantly, ignoring them all. You continued to focus on the figure, even as Windu stepped towards you. Your gaze never broke with the figure, even as Windu rose his lightsaber to strike the Holocron.

There was a burst of anger in you. He was going to destroy it. The first piece of your past that could help you remember it clearly. The one thing you needed to know, and he was going to destroy it?  
No...no no no! Your anger flooded your mind as you threw your hand towards him, the entire Council Chamber frozen in shock as lightning burst from your hand, blasting the lightsaber out of his grip.  
"You will not take this away from me!" You shouted, your eyes flashing yellow as the Holocron flared yet again, responding to your presence in the Dark Side.


	7. Darkness Rising

"This is all I have left of my past. None of you are taking it from me." You growled, even as you saw several other members of the council wielding their lightsabers with Windu.  
"You will stand down, or we will subdue you by force if need be." Windu told you, his tone filled with a commanding tone.  
"I'd love to see you try." You snarled, putting the Holocron at your feet, drawing your lightsaber and igniting it. The yellow blades between you and Master Windu as you both stood off.   
"Cease these hostilities, you both will." Yoda told you, rising from his seat. "A risk, the Holocron may be. But, the boys, it is now. In his hands, leave it we do." Yoda told you both, stepping between you and Windu.  
"Darkness, you feel. Yet the light you wield as well. A Sith you are clearly not." Yoda said, attempting to defuse the high tensions of the room.   
"However, dangerous this is. Control you, you cannot let your desire for knowledge." He told you, watching as you visibly relaxed, shutting down your lightsaber and replacing it at your belt, lifting the Holocron from the floor and into your grip once more.  
"That Holocron is a threat, and cannot be allowed to poison his mind. It must be destroyed." Windu protested, even if the council members that stood with him backed away, deferring to Master Yoda's decision instead.  
"This Holocron is the only reason I haven't left the Jedi Temple yet. It's this, or I leave and you lose an asset I doubt you'd want to risk giving up during a war you're having to use children in." You told Windu, staring him down. After several tense moments the Jedi Master at last relented, his purple blade disappearing before he stowed his lightsaber.   
"Very well." He said, sitting down as you now seemed to regain your composure, closing the Holocron.  
"It's staying in my room. I'll see what it helps me remember, and return it to the hidden archive when I'm finished. Then you can decide what to do with me. If I haven't already left that is..." When no one objected you turned and walked out, giving one last withering glare to Windu.

"And I thought the Sith Empire was bad." You murmured to yourself as you walked along, looking at the Holocron. You were headed to your room to study the Holocron and see if you could remember your past more with it.  
"Hey you're not wearing your helmet this time." You looked behind you to see Ahsoka smiling at you as she said this, walking over.  
"Yeah I just left it in the room the council gave me for the time being." You told her, pocketing the Holocron. After all, she didn't need to know about it.  
"Where are you headed to?" She asked you, walking alongside you as you started back on your way.  
"My room. Figured I'd pick up my helmet, then try and meditate, see if it helps me remember anything." You said, shrugging as you did.  
"I'm sorry to hear you still don't remember much. It must be hard." Ahsoka told you, trying to be sympathetic.  
"It's to be expected since I was in the carbonite so long. I'm just lucky I remember anything at all." You told her. "What about you? What were you going to do?" You asked her.  
"Anakin wants to give me something, but he isn't saying what it is." Ahsoka said, shrugging as she looked ahead.  
"Anakin is your master isn't he?" You asked curiously.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Ahsoka glanced to you as she asked.  
"Obi-wan mentioned Anakin was his apprentice. Didn't know what the situation was with that." You replied, thinking back to your first encounter with the trio on the cargo ship.  
"Anakin used to be. He's a Knight now, but they assigned me to him during the Battle of Christophsis." You tilted your head.  
"I'm guessing Jedi are more in demand now than before I went into carbonite?" You asked, finding Anakin being a Knight and yet teaching an apprentice unusual.  
"I guess. Especially since we're having to fight in the war." Ahsoka shrugged, looking away from you. "Did you ever have to do that? Back when you used to live?" She asked, turning back to you.  
"Yeah. And I'm sure it was more vicious than anything I'll see nowadays. After all, there was an entire Sith Empire before I went under." You shrugged lightly.  
You put your hand on Ahsoka's shoulder now. "Don't worry though Ahsoka. I'm sure this war will be over before either of us knows it."


	8. Believe

You watched the Holocron, sighing in disappointment. You'd been watching it for the last thirty minutes, as you had been trying to do every day for the past week.  
Like always everything that you'd heard come out of this Darth Apos was Sith doctrine and self glorifying on their part.   
Nothing you felt a connection with like in the hidden archive, nothing that seemed to connect back to you beyond your capability to open it.  
All you'd figured out from this was that whatever your past was, you definitely had a greater connection to the Jedi than the Sith, since you felt nothing but sheer boredom when trying to listen to the Sith philosophy.  
Shutting the Holocron and floating it over to the table near your bed you growled in frustration, rubbing your eyes. You got off your bed now, pulling on your helmet.

"Oh, Y/N, I was just about to knock." Obi wan told you, smiling at you as he briefly shook your hand. Despite your incident with the Council the Jedi Master seemed unshaken in his kindness towards you.   
You didn't like that, no ones that nice naturally.  
"Really? What did you need?" You asked, closing your door behind you before he could possibly see the Holocron on your table.  
"Master Yoda and Windu want myself and Anakin to travel to Dathomir and investigate the killer of a pair of Jedi on Devaron. I was wondering if you could keep Ahsoka company." You tilted your head at Obi wan's request.  
"Why me? Isn't she friends with one of the other padawans?" You asked, confused on why he approached you with this.   
"Yes but, between the two of us, she's still struggling somewhat with her new second lightsaber that Anakin gave her. I was wondering if you could train her. After all, I've seen you fight the training droids, you have a better mastery of your blades than even some Council members do with one." Obi-wan told you, walking along with you now.  
"So basically I'm training her?" You asked flatly as you walked with the Jedi Master.  
"Yes. After all, it may help to ease Master Windu's mind about you." He told you, making you stop dead in your tracks.  
"And just how much of that do you know about Master Kenobi?" You asked, your voice equal parts caution and worry.  
"I know about your disagreement with Master Windu. I just don't what it was about. If you don't want me to know I won't ask. You don't need to be concerned Y/N. I still believe you are on our side." Obi-wan told you, placing a firm grip on your shoulder.  
"I have faith in you, don't forget that." Obi-wan assured you, making your breathe hitch for a moment.  
The last time you had heard someone tell you that was...your master?  
"T-thank you Obi-wan, I won't forget it." You quickly told the man, nodding appreciation at his sentiment before walking with him.

You looked to the Venator class Star Destroyer in awe as Anakin piloted the Twilight towards it.  
"I'm guessing you've never seen a Star Destroyer before?" Anakin asked with some snark.  
"None that big." You replied, still looking over the Venator in awe.  
Anakin chuckled at that. "Just wait till your inside."

You looked around the hallway you walked down with the trio in front of you, looking to Anakin as you spoke.  
"You know, for something so much bigger, everything on the inside sure is smaller." You replied with a similar snark to what Anakin had given you before.  
"Well maybe we just have more things to fit into our ships than you did." Anakin replied with a matching tone.  
"Key word of that is maybe Skyguy." You replied, making Anakin glance to Ahsoka suspiciously.  
"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything." She said defensively.  
"Wait she calls you that too?" You asked with a chuckle.

"Now then, we shouldn't take long, keep out of trouble, the both of you." Obi-wan told you and Ahsoka, walking out of the command deck with Anakin as you both watched.  
"Will do Master Kenobi." You replied, waiting until the elevator closed to turn to Ahsoka.  
"What kind of trouble could we possibly get into on this thing?" You asked curiously, wondering what Obi-wan meant.  
"You'd be surprised." Ahsoka said with a smirk, walking towards the elevator. "Come on, training deck is down." She now looked to you.  
"You are going to be training me some aren't you?" You shrugged in response.  
"Not like I have anything else to do." You said, following after the Togruta Padawan.

"Ow." You hissed as a training droid shot you in the arm. Again...  
"I thought you were good with lightsabers?" Ahsoka teased, giggling as she watched you rub your arm.  
"I am. I'm just not familiar with deflecting blaster bolts anymore. In case you forgot I've been able to do this-" The next shot that came at you froze in midair with a single gesture from you. "Since I got out of the carbonite."  
While you were distracted the training droid shot you again, making you lose concentration and loose the first shot, hitting you again.  
"Ow!"


End file.
